Respect Me
by venividivici10
Summary: Little James is scared, scared for him and his family. For Kenji. He wants to protect them, but how can you protect the people you love from yourself? Join the nearly 11 year old on his journey as he discovers and learns to project his ability. Based on The Shatter Me trilogy by Tahereh Mafi.
1. The Start of the End

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my new story. I am trying a different style! Please review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters!**

Excerpt from Ignite Me-

He pulls himself up onto the roof and walks over to me, so steadily. Calm, like there's nothing in the world we'd planned to do today but to stand here, together, looking out over a field of dead bodies and happy children.

"Aaron," I whisper.

He pulls me into his arms.

And I fall.

Every bone, every muscle, every nerve in my body comes undone at his touch and I cling to him, holding on for dear life.

"You know," he whispers, his lips at my ear, "the whole world will be coming for us now."

I lean back. Look into his eyes.

"I can't wait to watch them try"

**3 months later**

Juliette P.O.V

Adam, James and Warner are sitting together playing scrabble. It's such a strange sight, Warner was never so relaxed before, but he was sitting down, smiling at a boy he had tried to kill not 4 months before.

I walk over and sit in his lap, reaching up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. This was one of the rare moments where he would let down his guard and enjoy himself, so I want to make the most of it. His eyes are alive and dancing with happiness.

Aaron P.O.V

Brothers. I have brothers. Yes, I did try to kill one, but still he's my brother. My blood. My family. Adam understand's what it was like, living with Supreme Commander Anderson, he is someone I feel safe around. I think it is safe to say I love them, although I haven't always treated them fairly, I hold them very close to my heart. My nearly 12 year old brother (he's actually 11) and Adam.

I love to sit and play games with them, just like a normal family would do. I feel accepted, like I am where I am supposed to be. I always keep a 2 hour space on my schedule so I can spend time with them. I know I will never have what Adam and James have, but I know I will stand by them until the end of time.

James takes his letter counters, and arranges them to make the word 'BROS'. I cannot find it in my heart to say that bros is an abbreviation, and therefore does not count. Adam smiles at his - our - brother, ruffling his hair, and James looks up at him innocently.

James P.O.V

I have worked it out - my power I mean. I knew I would have one, it runs in the family. I can touch Juliette, meaning I have a power, I just hadn't worked out what it was before now.

I get up, telling my brothers that I need to go. I am excused, with a questioning glance from Adam. I leave to go and find Kenji.

I knock on his door, and poke my head in. He is lying on the floor doing sit ups. I can't look away from his bare chest, glittered with sweat, he had his chest on display for everyone to see.

"Kenji?" I say. He finishes his sit ups, then looks up at me. "James, how ya doing?" Cheeky chap is switched on immediately.  
>"I've discovered my... ability," Kenji sat on the bed, gesturing for me to follow. I clear my throat and take a deep breath. Kenji put his arm around me, it was comforting, knowing he was near me.<p>

"When I touch someone, I take their abilities..."

Kenji's P.O.V

I watch James as he fought tears, his ability scaring him. I had worked out what it was well before James, because it is best when you work out things like this yourself.

I put my arm around him as a friendly gesture, but it feels like more.

"I will train you," I say.  
>"Okay." Replied James.<br>I know that I can train him well, it is a honor that he would agree.  
>"James..."<br>"No. I don't what them to know. Train me, please."  
>"Alright," I only agree to the training. I have to tell his brothers, they have the right to know.<p>

Once James left, I walk up the corridor when a thought hits me. Abilities only begin to manifest during teen years.

**Dun Dun Duh! Could this be the start of something big? Don't forget to review! Visitors can aswell!**


	2. James? What about him?

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy it chapter. It's got b/b romance, so if you don't like that, this isn't for you. Please comment!**

**Laters,**

**Venividivici10**

Juliette's P.O.V

Warner is pacing, running his hand through his hair, his serious face on. I go over and I try to calm him down.

"Aaron,"  
>"Shh Juliette," He says then starts pacing again. I know he is not rejecting me, he is just scared.<br>"Aaron. What's wrong?" I ask again. I know I am being a bit annoying but I can't leave him like this! He turns to face me with a panicked look in his eye.

Aaron P.O.V

I look at Juliette, she watches me, worry etched on her face. I know this is unusual behaviour for me, but all I can think of is James.

"It's James," I start, "He... has an ability," Confusion crosses my loves face, then, as she works out the implications, she too starts pacing.

"James started early," She says.  
>"Meaning his ability is stronger," I conclude.<br>"He can...?"  
>"Take other's powers,"<br>"Meaning he can be very powerful,"  
>"Meaning he will be a target once the republic find out," We stop for a moment, both of us following the line of logic we had created for ourselves, then together we say "He must stay hidden,"<p>

I go to find Adam, he is in his room with his head in his hands.

"Brother?' I say quietly, unsure if Adam will approve.  
>He lifts his head up to look at me. I see tear stains on his pale cheeks, his eyes red. Never should I have underestimated the intelligence of Adam. He too had come to the same conclusion.<p>

I sat on a chair. It was time for a plan.

Adam P.O.V

Warner - Aaron - sat on my chair. I feel embarrassment and anger welling up in my stomach, waiting impatiently for a chance to break out. I don't really feel comfortable around Aaron, but I have forgiven him. I know that I am not a saint either, and I didn't live with Anderson as long as my half brother.

I hate the fact that he had solid reasons for being the way he was and I didn't. I hate that he was noble in his taking of Juliette. But I also feel protective of him. I know I would risk my life to save him. I know he would do the same for me.

"We have to hide him," Says my brother. I agree, I had figured as much.  
>"How?"<br>"I propose we hold a fake funeral for him,"  
>"How would he have died?"<br>"He was wounded and it got infected,"  
>"Okay."<p>

This is hard for both of us. Just the thought of James dying is unimaginable. James is my life, my soul.

James P.O.V

I am shocked. Both of my brothers had come to an arrangement. I am 'dead'. This means I will have to lay low until we win the war.

I make my way to the training room. Kenji is already in there doing weight lifting. I gaze at his beautifully crafted face, his chin chiselled well. His lip, thin pressed together in concentration. I sigh, then pick up a weight half the size of Kenji's with no trouble at all.

We continue to work in silence, watching each other. I hope we can start training.

Kenji's P.O.V

Ever since James noticed he had an ability, he had been more mature. It was really surprising for me, James was like a brother, but now... now I feel something more.

As I watch him lifting weights almost as heavy as mine, I see that he is taller than he was before. It is as if he had a freak growth spurt last week.

I can see the muscles on his arm building up each day. I want his to be able to lift as much as I can before we start training. Some abilities are useless if we are not strong enough to use them. Also, strength enhances my ability.

My mind keeps wondering to James, to how beautiful he is. Then it comes to me: I am in love with him.


	3. Kenji Refuses

**A/N: Please comment!**

Juliette P.O.V

We have just received word that our neighboring sectors are prepping for war. I am going to tell Kenji - he is first on our list. I don't want him to go, but he is best for the job.

If Kenji...  
>No! I will not think about such things.<p>

I knock on his door. Kenji is on the bed reading a book about self-defense. You cannot deny that he is handsome, his jaw is sculpted perfectly, his arms rippling with muscles.

"Kenji," I whisper.  
>"Too hot for you today?" He says, and I know he doesn't mean the weather.<br>"No... um..."  
>"It's okay. Your not my type," He replies with a cheeky wink.<br>"We have a problem,"  
>Kenji nodded, he knows what I am going to ask.<p>

Warner P.O.V

I was pacing by the window, looking over the town. Houses were already burned to ashes, people's life gone in a blink. I know that my army will never be able to take down the neighboring sectors, someone had to go in and convert them. That was my problem.

James was in love with Kenji, and by sending him away, James would be even more closed of. I love my brother too much than to do that to him. But this war is bigger than us now. It's all down to Kenji.

Adam walks into the room, he looks worried, so I go to him. "What is wrong?"  
>"James - he... doesn't want Kenji to go. He says he will go instead."<br>I nod, I really didn't know what else to do.

Adam P.O.V

I stare at my long-lost brother whose currently bobbing his head up and down like a goldfish. He looks ridiculous, and I would laugh except James's life is on the line. Nope. This is no time for jokes.

"Why are you that?" I demand  
>"What?" He asks<br>"Our brother is RISKING HIS LIFE for a more than capable soldier!"

Warner stands up, looks into my eyes, then turns away shaking his head. I just didn't understand. Why would he be okay with this?

I tap my foot impatiently as my brother seems to have an internal fight with himself. Then he turns around, his Adam's apple bobbing as he holds my gaze. "Adam..."  
>"Uh huh?" I say, annoyed at how long it has taken.<br>"James... Kenji... they're in love,"

James P.O.V.

They cannot send him away! I need Kenji, he's... he...

I think I love him. Not like a brother - like Adam, but like Warner loves Juliette. Is it normal?

I don't care. I love him, and I will do anything to save him. Save him from war, save him from me.

Kenji P.O.V

James is throwing stuff in his room, I can hear the glass shattering on the floor, he is like an animal in a zoo: caged, wanting to be free. I know know that I love him, and that he might love me to, but he's scared. Hell! I'm scared!

I walk over to his room and tentatively knock on the door. He opens, fury etched on his face. I recoil in fear, could I have caused this anger? He notices and reaches up to place a hand on my shoulder, the anger softening.

"Kenji," He whispers then takes my hand and guides me to the desk. It would have been a friendly motion, except it was slightly longer than that.

"James, I said yes. I have to go," I say locking eyes with him.  
>"You can't!" He protests weakly.<br>"I have to,"  
>"But... Kenji. I love you!" He says then looks down straight away. I stay silent, watching a blush form on his beautiful cheeks. "I'm sorry," He mumbles, "You better leave,"<p>

I look down at the boy in front of me and all I can think of is kissing him. I tilt his chin up and he looks up at me.

**A/N: MWAHAHA! CLIFFY! Please comment! ;)**


	4. The Relationship Unfolds

**A/N: I would love to hear what everyone thinks, so please comment!**

Juliette P.O.V

It takes a lot for me to cry. Aaron Warner and I sit together going over the plans for James's funeral. I had just had my conversation with Kenji, in which he agreed to joining the neighboring sector's army.

I check over the diagram in front of me, and spot a potential issue. We had made it so that Adam and Warner delivered speeches on behalf of those that died, but then I realized people thought of them as enemies. After all my jolly boyfriend nearly killed Adam several times.

We needed to stage a public scene. I began to write out a plan: They meet, Warner almost kills Adam, Kenji intervenes telling Warner to stop because Adam is his brother.

"Aaron?" I say and he groans. "I love it when you say my name," He replies.  
>"I've got a scene for three of you pre-funeral so the public know about you and Adam,"<br>He takes the paper from my hand and studies it carefully. Then nods his head.

Warner P.O.V

Every time I look at Juliette, I can't believe just how lucky I am to have such a beautiful, intelligent girl. She can enter the mind of the public as easily as a baby learns to breath.

I look over the plan and realize that this is exactly what the public need. They need to see enemies uniting, therefore learning to do the same with people. They need to have a set example and this is a brilliant way of doing it.

"I love you Jewel," I say using my new nickname for her.  
>"I love you too Aaron," She replies, and in this moment a wave of calm washes over me, and I work out what I need to do about James.<p>

I shout for Adam, and after about a minute he walks into the room. Before now, I would never have noticed the similarities, but if you looked closely, you could tell we were related.

I have a plan for my brother, and it is one that I know he will not like at all.

Adam P.O.V

Warner and Juliette look so cozy together, but now I have moved on. She is not for me, she is best with Warner.

My brother looks worried, a sight so rare that I feel like taking out a camera and capturing the moment forever. Then he begins to speak, "It's about James. He's in love. It's so beautiful. I think we should let him go," He tells me. I cannot believe it!

I glare at him, and he looks so vulnerable that if I wasn't so cross I would have hugged him. Stomping my feet, I go to my brothers room to see if I can talk some sense into him.

James P.O.V

Kenji leans in, his eyes focused on my, his lips brushing against mine. He mutters that he loves me, and I blush.

Then he leans in and kisses me hard on the lips pouring in passion and love. I lean in deeper and hear something creek, but I am to busy to care.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Shouts Adam. Kenji and I both jump apart. I back away from my brother, afraid, and Kenji puts himself in front of me like a body guard.

My cheeks are flushed, and there is no doubt on what we had been doing.

Kenji P.O.V

I shield James from him brothers wrath. He has done nothing to deserve this. His first kiss. His first love.

"Kenji! What the heck? Get your fucking grubby paws of my brother!" He shouts, spit flying from his mouth, "James? What the hell are you thinking? You need to get your shit straight. He doesn't love you. Or even like you for that matter. I'm fucking pissed with you!"

"Jesus Adam! It was just a kiss!"  
>"You bet it was! James. Out. Now! Kenji get the fuck out of my little brother's room or I will fucking beat your ugly face to pulp!"<p>

I knew Adam was in shock, so I let go of James, trying to show him that I loved him, then left.


	5. What Chaos Causes

**A/N: If anyone IS following this story, my explanation for my lateness is on my profile. If you are not following this, I hope you enjoy it, and I would really appreciate if you can drop a comment saying what you thought. Thank you! **

Juliette P.O.V

I run straight to the source of the shouting, only to find that it has stopped. Kenji brushes past me, his face unreadable to those who do not know him well. But I do. He looks at me, and I do not hesitate to hug him. "Kenji..." I say, but he cuts me off, saying that he does not want to talk about it right now. So I just sit him down, and go to make a cup of tea for him.

When I come back, he is sitting with his back hunched, his head in his hands. I go over to him, placing the mug on the side table just next to him.

"I love him," He says, his words pulling on my heart strings.

"I know,"

Kenji P.O.V

As Juliette sits with me, I realize that I am lucky to have such good friends. Compared to James, my life is simple, I would even go so far as to say it was worth living. She doesn't probe, she just sits there, listening to me, and nodding. She knows exactly what to do that will make me feel better, and I am grateful.

My mind wonders to Adam. I have to admit that I am really scared about what will happen to James. I know that Adam would not willingly hurt his brother, but I had never seen the boy so angry. James... James... James.

His name echos around my head as if my head is hollow. Emotions swim around, and I cannot seem to latch onto a single one. Then the shouting starts, and once again, the only thing that I can think of is James.

Adam P.O.V

I feel incandescent with anger. Fury towards Kenji. You may think it is irrational, but think of it like this:

Your sibling whom you have looked after for the most of you life. The one you took beatings for to protect. The one who would come and tell you everything, whether important of not, was falling in love with the armies Casanova!

This is why I am glaring at my brother, getting ready to make a speech to tell him that he is making a very bad decision.

James P.O.V

I watch my brother as his face become more and more red. His thoughts can be seen as if someone had written them in sparkly pen on his forehead: even if you didn't want to see them, you would. For the most part, it was annoying, but now I have found a plus side to it.

"James." He finally speaks, "You and Kenji it can't hap-"

I cut him off, finally allowing myself to release the anger that I have felt towards anyone and everyone.

"NO ADAM. DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO. KENJI IS THERE FOR ME. I LOVE HI, AND NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!"

Adam looks at me with shock clearly evident on his face. He tries to form words, but before he can say them, I am gone. Gone, and he will never see me again. I'm leaving.


End file.
